¿Sin ti en Navidad?
by Marcy H.S
Summary: Que si, que no, que no te doy. Especial navideño. Estoy segura que la historia es mejor que el resumen, entren y vean con sus propios ojos.


_**N/A:**_ _es bueno volver a escribir para ustedes, extrañaba cuando presionaba una tecla (aunque es la PC de mi hermano y solo es prestada). Pero eso no es por lo que estamos aquí, así que sin más preámbulos con ustedes "el especial" de navidad_

 _ **ITADEI…**_

 _Pensamientos._

 **-** hablando-

Escritura normal.

_GRITOS_

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _3-9r36 (así para que se diviertan descubriendo la cereza del pastel) yaoi-slash-BL. Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto ya que si fueran mios no saben lo que haría 7W7 ._

 **Tan lejos pero tan cerca.**

 _Esto ya era increíble, primero él dice que no puede así que no preparo nada; después que si podrá y vendrá pero un poco tarde; y ahora que no pondrá otras vez. Tanto trabajo era decirme antes del 23 de diciembre a las 07:00 p.m., ¿antes de haber comprado ya todo?, pero noo el señorito me dice después._

 _-_ ahora que m1erd4 haré con todo esto hmn _-_ dice el joven rubio viendo las cosas que compro (dos botellas de vino, jugo de uva, un gran pavo, racimos de uvas _,_ fresas, crema batida, otras cosas que lleva el pavo, cerezas, pollo, chiles verdes, hojas para tamal, chocolate, muchas cosas más). –no lo tirare, no gaste mi dinero en vano… ahora ya sueno como el 1di0t4 de Kakuzu hmn- se levanta de donde esta y se va hacia su habitación saltando a su cama.

 _Esto ya es demasiado se supone que todo iría bien para poder decirle "eso", que se supone que haré ahora… tal vez para año nuevo cuando vayamos a pedir el deseo pero_ …-¡porque me preocupo tanto! solo debo llamar a Hidan, Kakuzu, danna, Kisame, Konan, Pein y tal vez a Tob… mejor el no pero con los demás si y haremos una Hard the Party , si eso es lo que haré..- toma su teléfono y marca un numero – ¿tienes planes? ¿No? bien, porque yo si-

7w7w7w7w7w7Al día siguiente7w7w7w7w7w7

-cuando dije que podían venir temprano no me refería a las7:30 a.m. Konan, Pein- dijo todo somnoliento el ojiazul.

-no me mires a mí, yo también quería seguir dormido y seguiría si alguien no me hubiese dado una patada en el cu10 para levantarme- dijo todavía algo resentido el peli-naranja.

-tienes que admitir que te lo merecías- dijo cruzándose de brazos la azulada.

-¿y con que empezaran?-

-¿empezarán? Empezaremos mijo, y será con los tamales ( **N/A:** a quien le gusta los tamales) ya que con esos necesitaremos más tiempo para no hacer ya nada en la reunión y solo esperar la comida que supongo será a las 8:00 p.m. a más tardar- dijo expertamente la peli-azulada –pero principalmente, Deidara ¿cuánta masa compraste y de cuál?-

-pues de Doña Lola y fueron dos kilos hmn-

-tal vez baste con eso, no crees Konan- dijo Pain

-¡ACASO ESTAS LOCO! con eso apenas llenamos la boca de Kakuzu y Hidan, y eso es decir mucho ya que tragan como vacas y más ahora con Hidan por su estado-

-tranquila, yo voy por más así que aguántame las carnes y para no dar tanta vuelta dime ahora que más falta- propuso "amablemente" el rinneganzo (palabras 2016-2017)

-bien espera aquí- fue como alma que se lo lleva satán hasta la cocina jalando de paso el brazo del chico rubio, ya en esta como si su vida dependiera de ella pregunto preguntas muy preguntonas a Deidara tomando como respuesta los "si" y "no" del joven artista.

\- creo que con eso sería suficiente, así que apresúrate y ve con la bendición de Jashin-sama- dijo la única mujer entre ellos para después empujarlo fuera de la casa y dándole la lista de cosas faltantes cerrando la puerta en el proceso –ahora, ya que estamos solos…-

7w7w7w7w7w7En otro lugar7w7w7w7w7w7

"Ring Ring Ring_"

-¡J0D3R cállate 3stup1da cosa, Jashin-sama te castigara!- dijo el ¿albino? ¿Canoso? ¿Viejo? Bah, el (aquí no) inmortal tirando de un manotazo el despertador – ¡te dije viejo id10ta que no lo pusieras los sábados porque me enojo cuando me levantan tan temprano!- el ya alterado joven golpeo con las fuerzas mañaneras que tenía a su vieja pareja cof cof cof perdón quise decir a su pareja.

-ya lo apagaste así que ¡tú! ya no molestes- dijo el viej... cof cof peli-negro para luego voltearse

-bien, sé que no te importo lo suficiente como para que me hagas una mísera de caso así me voy- dijo levantándose tomando su almohada y yendo directo a la puerta pero al llegar…

-DEJAME QUE No vez que me haces daño- dijo el peli-plateado intentando empujar al mayor con lágrimas en los ojos

-no seas mar1ca, ven tú no te vas a ningún lado- lo tomo entre sus brazos y lo llevo sin un mínimo de esfuerzo hasta su cama donde lo recostó con la mayor delicadeza que ni él sabía que tenía – sabes más que nadie que te amo y más ahora- dijo para tocarle su barriga donde se podía apreciar un pequeño pero notable bulto, el oji-violeta solo pudo sonreír –porque como has de saber Konan nos regalara ropa hasta que cumpla un año y eso todos lo saben, la lactancia nos la dará el cara de pez, cuando este más grande le podríamos decir a Tobi que consiga comida. Dime acaso esta no es la mejor inversión que a alguien se le haya podido ocurrir jamás.- termino el zombi (no zombi)

-ERES UN MALD1T0 VIEJO TACAÑO DE M1ERD4, NI PARA TU PROPIO HIJO GASTARAS DINERO y YA SUELTAME- dijo o más bien grito el joven empanzado, soltándose de él.

-vamos guarda silencio y si le daré algo con mi dinero ya que sacaré un préstamo con el Uchiha y como somos buenos amigos no me cobrará-

-eres tan hijo de put4- dijo ya rendido porque sabe que este le volverá a contestar pero con una 1di0tes.

-bien ahora vuelve a la cama-

-bien, pero solo esta ves-

Ya los dos acostados el mayor lo tomo entre sus brazos, Hidan solo tomo un ligero color rojo en sus mejillas y se abrazó más fuerte a él sintiendo su fragancia…

-Kakuzu, tengo ganas de…-

7w7w7w7volvamos7w7w7w7

-ahhh espera Deidara es demasiado grande-

-gahh por eso te advertí antes-

-espera creo que ya entro-

-¿estas segura? hmn-

-sí, ya muévelo pero lento para que no pase nada-

-bien cuida que no se parta-

-eso no pasara-

-pero ya está chorreando-

-bien detente-

…

-listo ya acabe-

-yo también, limpia todo antes de que tu novio y nos descubra hmn-

-descubrir ¿qué? Deidara- dijo el peli-naranja atravesando por fin la puerta donde se había quedado para escuchar hasta el final.

La sorpresa que se llevo fue otra cuando los observo en el acto de tapar la caja donde contenía un pastel

-que m1erd4, yo pensé que ustedes… ya saben que… bueno… etto…- tartamudeo el pobre chico

-de que m1erd4 hablas, a ella solo se le antojo el pastel y dijo que tu tenías uno pero que no se lo comería ya que siempre te enojas, así que yo le dije que no te enterarías. Pero como ya has de saber te has enterado hmn- explico nuestro rubio favorito

-ahora que ya lo sabes no habrá problema de que me lo coma ¿no?- dijo para abrir la caja nuevamente y con cuchara en mano comer de este –y por cierto ¿Qué es lo que pensaste?-

-¡oh! _Si supieran_ jaja nada de importancia-

-pero dijiste algo sobre…-

-¡NADA! De importancia eh dicho-

…..

-y ¿cómo se empieza esto de los tamales? hmn- dijo dudoso el oji-azul con su mandil puesto y un pañuelo en la cabeza para ya saben.

-primero se hace la masa, así que pásamelas-

-bien, ¿qué más?-

-luego el agua calientita-

-y ¿luego?-

-pues…-

\00\/00/\00\/00/tiempo después\00\/00/\00\/00/

-bien, solo los pongo a coser y listo- dijo ya un poco exhausta la chica

-¿porque no te vas a descansar? Nosotros nos encargamos- propuso el rinneganzo

-pero todavía faltan más cosas-

-no te preocupes la rubia y yo nos encargaremos, escuche de buena fuente (Tobi) que él sabe cocinar porque Itachi le enseño ya que una vez quemo y dejo un desastre en la cocina. Asi que el podrá hacerlo-

-bien pero solo un rato-

…..9:45…..

-y ¿ya han terminado?- pregunto viendo de un lado a otro por si hubiera ocurrido algo malo

-sip- contesto Pein

-¿seguros?-

-que si coro, yo si se cocinar no como el- dije señalando al otro chico

-y sabe bien o se les quemo-

-no te preocupes todo está como debe de estar-

-déjenme probar-

-adelante, verás que soy excelente en la cocina como en mi arte hmn- dijo el rubio sepsi posando su brazo en la mesa

Konan se acerca, toma la cuchara que le ofrece el más joven y prueba la ensalada de frutas

-¡valla! Sí que está muy bueno- volvió a comer –los cuadritos están perfectamente cortados y tiene la cantidad perfecta de yogurt, que decir de los malvaviscos realmente eres muy bueno Deidara- elogió la oji-ámbar

-ya lo vez hmn-

-ya que he descansado les puedo ayudar con lo demás- se pone su mandil y comienza sacando el pavo del refrigerador

-entonces comencemos-

…..2 horas después…..

-listo, solo hay que esperar a que estén listos y haremos el ponche y té para Hadan- celebró felizmente

-sí, que bien hmn- dijo la pareja de Itachi

 _Aunque me divertí con ellos hubiera preferido hacerlo contigo… pero que m1erd4 ya me puse sentimental. Pero eso no importa, me divertiré aunque no estés aquí conmigo._

7w7w7w7en otro lugarcito7w7w7w7

-aahhhh no pares ya casi llego-

-aahhh bien-

-aaahhhhh- gritaron los dos amantes

-eso estuvo bien Kisame-

-mejor que bien-

-hay que descansar 30 minutos y luego nos arreglamos para ir con Deidara- dijo el chico pelirrojo

-¿y no podemos llegar un poco tarde?- pidió el pez –eso comenzará a las 5:00 p.m. y aun son las 12:00-

-para ir a ayudarles, pero como alguien me agarro y me llevo nuevamente a la cama a hacer sus cochinadas ya no pudimos llegar mas temprano-

-bien que te gusto, no te hagas-

-calla y descansa-

-bien, bien-

7w7w7w7volvemos7w7w7w7

-creo que ya están-

-segura, pienso que aún le falta-

-Que si Barbie-

-que no-

-que si-

-que no-

-chaparrita mentirosa-

-a quien le dices así enano de Santa Claus-

-a ti gnomo sin barba-

-pulga-

-piojo-

-bacteria-

-Cromosomas hmn-

-oigan ustedes dos ya basta- dijo ya cansado el naranjo, toma su celular (de sapito) –hola, estas muy ocupada… ¿no? bien solo llamaba para saber cuánto duran los tamales cosiéndose… aja si… bien perdón por molestar… jajaja si… están peleando otra vez por su estatura… hasta el cromosomas… bien… bueno… nos vemos. Haru-chan dice que tres hora para estar seguros y si creen que ya está solo pruébenlo, si les sabe a masita es que no está pero si sabe bien es que se han cosido ya-

-le llamaste a Haru-chan solo por eso, no seas mar1ca-

-el mar1ca aquí eres tú por andar peleando por estup1dec3s- dijo enojado –deberían agradecerme por hacerles este favor- se fue enojado

-espera y el espíritu navideño-

-vete a la m1erd4 barbie-

-hmn, tu eres un… un… un, olvídalo no vale la pena- dijo viendo como el otro se iba

-ahorita se le pasa, mejor prueba uno para saber si ya están-

-vale pásame uno-

-tómalo tú, yo me quemo y luego no puedo hacer nada- dijo con el ceño fruncido

-bien- toma unas pinzas y con guante en la otra mano abrió la tapa de la olla –bien es hora de probar- con un tenedor toma un poco del tamal y lo lleva hacia su boca -¡OH M1ERD4! Esta caliente… mmm pero esta bueno ven Konan-

-¿qué pasa?

-realmente sabe bien, ten prueba- dice extendiéndole un pedazo con el tenedor

-mmm valla sí que está muy bueno-

-bien, solo falta el ponche-

…tiempo más tarde…

-ahora que está todo listo solo falta esperar-

-si-

7w7w7w7un lugar aún más lejano7w7w7w7

-ya es tarde y apuesto que Deidara estará solito- dijo frustrado el azabache –como quisiera estar con él en estos momento y no con ustedes- vio con cara muy enojada los documentos que aún tenía que revisar.

-Itachi, te llaman en la línea –

-okey gracias,… bueno, oh eres usted Madara-sama… enserio… por supuesto que estoy interesado… bien entonces lo dejo… no se preocupe yo lo hago… está bien Madara-sama. Esto es interesante-

7w7w7w7en otro lugar7w7w7w7

-este suéter me hace ver muy gordo-

-si-

-sabes que existen las mentiras ¿no? Kakuzu-baka- reprocho el albino

-las mentiras solo traen tristezas-

-mira quien lo dice, el que engaño a una mocosa para que le dieran galletas gratis-

-realmente las necesitaba-

-si pero para comerlas con el té id1ot4-

-eso es necesitarlas-

-ya cállate y vámonos-

-porque tanta prisa-

-es que puede llegar el estup1d0 de Kisame y me robara la comida, yo no quiero sobras- dijo para luego envolver una bufanda en su cuello

-bien, aunque ten en claro que la comida es gratis y solo por eso vamos-

-CALLATE-

7w7w7w7en otro lugar7w7w7w7

-te dije que te apuraras y como no me hiciste caso llegaremos tarde-

-pero solo serán unos minutos de la hora acordada-

-es lo mismo-

-relaja la cloaca-

-que m13rd4 significa eso-

-que me duele la cara-

-ahh, a mí también. Apúrate ya-

-bien, bien-

7w7w7w7volvemos7w7w7w7

-dime Deidara ¿cuál vestido de todos los que traje no me hace ver tan gorda?-

-porque me preguntas a mí, dile a Pein hmn-

-pero él me dirá que me veo bien con todos y eso no es una buena respuesta-

-y porque trajiste tantos, eres realmente una exagerada-

-cállate id1ot4 eso no se le dice a una mujer embarazada si es que quieres seguir con vida- dijo levantando un zapato que tenía cerca

-está bien, pienso que te queda mejor ese rojo con toques morados-

-también lo pensé… si, este es el que me pondré- dijo la chica para luego entrar al baño

-aleluya-

"Dindong" "dindong"

-ahora voy hmn-

Deidara se levanta de su cómodo asiento y baja para abriles la puerta, grata fue su sorpresa al ver a su danna con Kisame saludando amigablemente.

-hola Barbie- saludo el pez

-hola Deidara, sentimos llegar tarde-

-hola, y no se preocupen _además de que solo se pasaron 5 minutos de la hora acordada_ Konan aún se está cambiando pero por favor pasen hmn-

-¿estas enfermo Deidara o te ha picado algo?-

-no, ¿porque lo dices?-

-estas demasiado servicial y tú no eres nada así-

-estas equivocado-

-Sasori-kun está en lo cierto Barbie, tú por lo general nos hubieras dicho que "si quieren pasar pasen por mí se pueden morir de frio" o algo así por el estilo-

—Eso es mentira hmn—

—bien, solo pasa Kisame— dijo el pelirrojo

—al fin —

 _No sé porque preguntan tanto, solo estoy... Un poco nervioso por... Porque sí. ¿Será por "eso"? No puede ser, he sido muy precavido para que nadie se enterara y tal vez ahora me descubran. Danna es demasiado metiche y ¿si le dice algo a Itachi? ¿Él lo entenderá? Ya no quiero pensar en eso, pero es que no puedo evitarlo y…_

"Dingdon" "Dingdon"

-eh! Ya abro, o eres tu Hidan, Kakuzu-

-sabes Barbie hay un saludo y se dice hola, no podías estar más impresionado con nosotros ¿vedad?- contesto el albino

-oh perdón es que pensaba en algo-

-¿estas enfermo Barbie?-

-de que hablas? _El también-_

-bueno teniendo en cuenta que tú no te disculpas y menos conmigo- dijo extrañado

-no sé de qué hablas, solo estas alucinando ya que Kakuzu te dio fuerte esta vez-

-¡NO ESTUP1D4 BARBIE PLANA, VETE A LA M13RDA NADIE PUEDE SER BUENO UNA VEZ PORQUE TU YA ESTAS DICIENDO ID10TES3S!- grito el albino sonrojado y molesto

-cálmate Hidan no te hará bien gritar así- dijo preocupado el peli-negro

-valla, valla, el señor "soy más frio que el hielo" está preocupado por su futura máquina de gastar dinero-

-al menos él no me dejo solo en víspera de navidad y navidad rubia tonta- dijo enganchando una sonrisa ladina de burla

-ehh-

-ya cálmate Hidan o no te toca tamales- dijo entrando Konan salvando al rubio ya que ella sabía cómo se sentía el pobre chico, ella ya había sido abandonada en una fecha importante y se sintió muy mal, esta demás decir que dejo a Pein sin sexo por dos meses.

-no te preocupes Konan el solo está siendo un id1ot4, por cierto te ves bien- dijo y alago el más joven

-oh gracias Dei-chan es lo que necesitaba en este momento- abrazo al pobre chico casi asfixiándolo

-de… na…nada Konan- se solto de ella como puedo y se fue a la cocina

-y ustedes dos entren o los dejo afuera- advirtió la chica

-oki/bien- dijeron al unísono

Ya adentro Kakuzu se acercó un poco a la oreja de su pareja y le susurro

-recuerda que venimos por la comida gratis así que con la mochila que trajiste hechas, cuando nadie te vea, muchos tamales- se alejó lentamente y observo a todos lados para ver si no hubo testigos

-solo lo hare porque se me antojaron- dijo igual en un susurro

-bien, vamos con los demás-

Así, nuestros jóvenes aventureros pasaron una buena noc… esperen un momento

"Dingdon" "dingdon"

-¿quién será? Que yo sepa son todos a los que les dije-

Se levanta por segunda vez de su cómodo asiento y va hasta la puerta, al abrirla solo pudo ver una larga cabellera azabache.

-…-

-…-

-…-

-…-

-¡¿Qué M1ERD4 HACES TU AQUÍ?!-

… _continuara_ …

Gracias por verlo, nos vemos hasta año nuevo.

Pero como soy buena persona y por lo que se el 28 de diciembre es el día de los inocentes esta es mi pequeña broma, así que no se preocupen.

FELIZ NAVIDAD, engorden comiendo tamales que yo si lo hare. No olviden el suculento día del recalentado y Año nuevo.

Sin más preámbulos a seguir leyendo.

-como que "¿Qué hago aquí?"-

-¿qué sucede Deidara? ¿Por qué tanto grito?- Pregunto la única chica

-es este que se ha invitado solo- dijo enojado apuntándole con el dedo

-¿Qué? Pero dijo Pein que si podía venir, además te traje un regalo- dijo el oji-negro apuntando una gran caja siendo llevada en un carrito con rueditas y jalada por el joven no tan joven

-Madara-sama al fin llega- dijo amablemente el peli-naranja entrando en escena –que sucede, ¿Por qué me miran así?- pregunto intimidado con las dos miradas posadas en él.

-¿Por qué lo invitaste estup1d0?-

-calma rubia, dime ¿dónde está el espíritu navideño del que me hablaste?-

-vamos Deidara-sempai déjeme entrar- dijo el mayor con su "linda" voz

-deja de decirme así y usar esa horrible voz "Madara-sama"-

-ouch eso me ha dolido-

-vamos Deidara ya déjalo pasar-

-¿Por qué debería?-

-etto… mira el lado positivo te trajo un regalo-

-mmmm… está bien pero solo por el regalo-

Deidara se hace a un lado y lo deja pasar, el oji-negro pasa a un lado y en ese segundo lo voltea a ver guiñándole un ojo; el rubio tomo un fuerte color rojo y no exactamente por la vergüenza si no por el enojo que ese simple guiño causo, de no ser por el brazo de Konan este se le hubiera echado encima. El peli-negro sonrió ante el acto y siguió caminando jalando el carrito donde tenía el regalo hasta el árbol que había sido puesto desde el 12 de diciembre, bajo la caja con mucho cuidado y lo coloco de una forma que se viera lindo a su parecer.

...

—¿a que hora comemos?— preguntó el albino —no ven que muero de hambre— acarició su pancita fingiendo muerte hambriental

—¿qué no tragas en tu casa panzon de m1erd4?—

—si, pero solo comí un sándwich porque Kakuzu dijo que aquí comeriamos mejor—

—vamos calmense, ahora Hidan solo espera media hora más— tranquilizó la embarazada

—eso es mucho, espero que envergadura estén bueno y no sólo me hagan esperar de oqui—

...media hora después...

—es hora, por favor siéntense en sus respectivos asientos ya que empezaré a servir— dijo la "organizadora"

—por fin— celebró el oji-violeta

Ya todos sentados y en sus lugares acordados Konan empezó a traer la comida, en el centro coloco el gran y majestuoso pavo (N/A: no he probado el pavo pero dicen que esta bueno y ¿ustedes lo han comido?) a los alrededores coloco cestas con unos tamales y también otros platillos más que cocinaron.

Los invitados no se hicieron esperar y después de oír el "adelante" por parte del anfitrión empezaron a tomar lo que estuviera a su alcance: Hidan tomo un pedazo de pierna del pavo y lo puso en su plato, luego tomo dos tamales y se sirvió jugo de uva en su vaso ya que no podía tomar vino por su estado actual; Kakuzu literalmente se sirvió todo a su alcance y vino. Kisame solo tomo dos tamales y se sirvió té; Sasori tomo una pieza del pavo y al igual que su pareja se sirvió té. Pein tomo lo primero que vio y se sirvió ponche; Konan tomo algo de pavo y se sirvió, al igual que Hidan, un poco de jugo de uva. Madara solo tomo un tamal y vino. Que se puede decir del rubio, este se sirvió un poco de cada cosa y también ponche.

Una hora entre comer y hablar al fin terminaron. Deidara y Konan se quedaron para alzar los platos y limpiar la mesa (N/A: ahora me doy cuenta de que ellos básicamente hicieron todo, los otros son unos inútiles.. okey no.) los inútiles, es decir, los trabajadores jefasos se fueron a la sala a platicar de su vida, ya saben lo normal.

—y que haremos ahora, yo solo vine para comer—

—jueguemos al twister o como se llame esa cosa— propuso el cara de pez

—ESTAS LOCO, acaso quieres que a Hidan y a mi se nos salga el niño antes de tiempo. Mejor elijan otra cosa donde todos participemos— dijo indignada la peli-azul

—hay que jugar a la matatena—

—¿como m1erd4 se juega esa cosa?—

—pues no se, solo se me pegó esa palabra y por eso lo dije—

—saben algo, ustedes pueden hacer lo que quieran yo seguiré tomando este delicioso vino—

—Madara-sama eso es jugo de uva— dijo Pein

—eh... Si que pega fuerte esta cosa—

—bueno yo iré a buscar un encendedor—

—¿para que Hidan?— pregunto el rubio

—para prender unas ventajas acá afuera—

—espera un segundo, el viejo avaro te los compro... Él— dijeron extrañados

—el no los compro, pero si son de el, a lo que me refiero es que concurso en "atinale al precio" o algo así y como el es muy viejo supo cuanto costabá todo. Al principio pensó que recibiría dinero pero como estábamos en estas fechas le dieron algunas clases de fuegos artificiales, los cuales no son peligrosos... Esperen porque m1erd4 yo les estoy dando jod1d4s a ustedes id1ot4s—

—por el espíritu navideño—

—jod4nse— el peli-gris se va y continua su búsqueda por un encendedor

—oigan chicos ya que como ustedes dicen que estoy muy "servicial" les compartiré de mis bengalas— dijo para luego traer una gran bolsa con muchas de ellas —asi que tomen una y...— no puedo terminar la oración cuando la bolsa fue quitada de sus manos —animales—

—mira Pein vamos a fuera y prendados estos bebés—

—esta bien, solo abrigate bien y cuando sientas más frío nos meteremos— dijo sonriendo

¿Tu estarías asi de preocupado por mi? Tal vez. A decir verdad esto me pone triste, soy todo un forever alone y todo por tu culpa. Estup1d0 Madara por tu culpa estoy solo, estup1d0 Itachi tenias que ser Uchiha. Estup1d0s "amigos" con parejas, aunque estoy feliz por ellos.

—mocoso, ven vamos a prenderlas al mismo tiempo— dijo su pelirrojo danna

—ah... Ya voy danna— salio de sus pensamientos y fue con ellos

Todos tomaron una bengala y con encendedor en mano esperaron.

—bien, a la de una... A la de dos... Y a la de tres— contó el anfitrión

Y al instante se pudo apreciar los palitos con chispas saliendo de ellos, Madara tomo una foto sin que nadie se enterará sabiendo que eso lo apreciaría alguien más... O todos.

Ya con las llamas terminadas todos se abrazaron diciéndose "feliz navidad" porque desde hace un par de minutos había sonado la campana de las doce dando así un nuevo día.

La última en abrazar al rubio fue Konan o eso pensó el rubio antes de ver al único Uchiha presente acercarse a el, lo tomo por su brazo y lo acerco a el dándole un abrazo

—feliz navidad Dei-chan—dijo susurrando —ahora puedes abrir tu regalo— guiño un ojo y se alejo lentamente del joven

Deidara por su parte se sonrojo un poco, al ver a sus invitados entrar a su casa les siguió el paso. Ya adentro Madara propuso abrir algunos regalos o más bien abrir los de su pareja dejando, para más al rato, los de sus amigos.

...

La azulada tomo la pequeña caja entre sus manos y quitó la tapa lo más lento posible, al abrirlo completamente observó un hermoso collar con una piedra incrustada de color azul; Sonrió ante eso y abrazo a su pareja al punto de asfixiarlo.

—espero que te guste mi regalo como me gusto el tuyo— le extendió una hoja de papel con un listón azul como moño

—bien—

Tomo la hoja y quitó el listón, desdobló la hoja y pudo observar que era de esas hojas donde tenia cosa de una mujer embarazada. No entendió del todo hasta que observó que en una línea decía "niño", no supo en ese instante como reaccionar y solo sonrió.

—parece que tuviste razón— dijo sonriendo la chica

—es el mejor regalo de todos los tiempos... Gracias— la abrazo y le dio un dulce beso en sus labios —me haces tan feliz—

...

El pelirrojo observó el vibrador una vez más y con la cara casi apunto de explotar lo escondió en la mochila que tenía consigo.

El azulado sonrió y agradeció por el títere de el mismo y de Sasori tomados de las manos.

—sabes Sasori-kun, podríamos usar mi regalo esta noche— dijo picaramente

—CÁLLATE id1ot4—

...

El peli-plateado no podía salir de su asombro, el obsequio que le dio su pareja era un lindo anillo, y aunque sólo era de hierro para el significaba tanto ya que venía junto con el recibo, lo que significa que el lo compro.

—al parecer no eres tan avaro viejo—

—solo no lo pierdas ya que no costo tan barato—

—bien, ten este es tuyo—

El peli-negro tomo la caja y la abrió, vía en ella una fotografía de su bebé enmarcada, una sonrisa sincera salio de el y, aunque sorpresivo, abrazo a Hidan.

—gracias—

—de nada, sabía que no querías que gastará así que te complací y le pedí a la rubia que te hiciera el marco, todo gratis por supuesto—

—eres bueno en ello... Has aprendido del mejor—

—no arruines el momento— el albino tomo del suéter al moreno y le planto un beso donde a kilómetros se podía ver que era con amor.

...

Miró con duda la gran caja que tenía enfrente, abrirla o no abrirla esa es la cuestión. Tomo con cuidado el laso y lo jalo hasta desatarse; quitó con cuidado la tapa, todos los demás se acercaron a ver, al abrirlo completamente... Salió de ahí un joven y apuesto chico con ojos y cabello negro, el rubio y todos estaban sorprendidos.

—¡PERO QUE M1ERD4!—

"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"

—eres un id1ot4 hmn—

—¿cuanto más me dirás así?—

—hasta que me canse—

—vamos deja de estar enojado— pidió el peli-negro —tengo suerte de que Madara-sama me dejara ir—

—si, pero dejo a otro en tu lugar— cruzó su brazos —el se quedó sin navidad hmn—

—podria ser, pero ten por seguro que lo dejó ir. Aunque no lo creas Madara-sama es buena persona, el me ha ayudado mucho desde que murieron mis padres al igual que Sasuke—

—bien tal vez no sea tan malo, pero es un acosador hmn— dijo el rubio —ahora que me pongo a pensar, ¿como m1erd4 estuviste en esa caja durante cinco horas y sin comer?—

—bueno... Etto... Madara-sama me dio un tamal para comer y le dejo un hoyo para respirar y ver—

—por eso no se comió la de él hmn— dijo entendiendo todo

—oh, lo olvidaba—

—¿de que?—

Miro como el azabache sacaba de su abrigo una caja enterciopelada, miro como se inclinó frente a él y...

—Deidara hemos estado juntos durante cinco años y siento que es hora de que legalicemos esta relación, Deidara... Me harías el hombre más feliz del mundo si aceptas casarte conmigo— término de decir aun incado frente a él.

M1erd4 eso es tan lindo y romántico que vomitare arcoíris. Se lo digo ya o...

—Deidara— pregunto preocupado el azabache al no recibir respuesta

—Itachi, yo no se— dijo el pobre rubio —no pienses mal, quiero decir te quiero pero... Yo también quiero decirte algo hmn—

—de que se trata— dijo parandose

—itachi... Yo... Yo... ESTOYESPERANDOUNHIJO— lo dijo tan rápido que no lo escucho

—espera, ¿qué?—

—es que estoy... Bueno esperando un hijo, Itachi— dijo sonrojado y con los ojos cerrados esperando lo peor

—que... Tu... Tu... Ah...— no podían salir las palabra de su boca, pero entiendan el pobre chico no come tanto durante cinco horas, se declara y más o menos fue rechazado.

—se que si me quieres dejar, pero si es así lo entenderé hmn— dijo triste el oji-azul

—Deidara no vuelvas a decir eso— tomo al rubio del rostro —me he sorprendido solamente eso, no pienses que te dejare solo con mi hijo; entiende que tu eres lo más importante en mi vida y ahora tengo una razón más. Así que te lo repetiré una vez más, Deidara porque me haces muy feliz ¿te pido que seas mi esposo?— le dio un beso y espero la respuesta

—si, me encantaría hmn— lo volvió a besar pero esta vez con pasión

—awww—

Los dos amantes se separaron y voltearon la cabeza mirando como todos los observaban.

—¡QUE M1ERD4, ¿NO CONOCEN LA PRIVACIDAD O QUE COÑ0?!— grito entre sonrojado y furioso el artista antes de empezar a perseguirlos.

—en las escamas Deidara, en las escamas jajaja jaja— dijo Itachi viendo como el rubio atrapó al más alto

Así paso otra navidad, por supuesto esto es más normal que yo escribiéndolo.

Nuestro rubio favorito miro al cielo antes de cerrar la puerta.

—y cual es tu deseo de navidad Deidara—

—¿mi deseo?

Mi deseo de navidad es estar con itachi-baka durante mucho más tiempo.

.

.

.

.

.

Y tener arcilla ilimitada.

.

.

.

.

Fin

Eso es todo amigos, no vemos luego.

Siento las faltas de ortografía, alguna duda u opinión me lo pueden comunicar.

Por cierto.

.

¡FELIZ NAVIDAD 🎄!

.

.

.


End file.
